Better this way
by Sparkling Dragon Tears
Summary: RoK prompt: Drunk sex, morning after. Reid/Aaron. Slash. Oneshot.


OMGILIVE!

I'm sorry I fail at life.  
Here's another RoK story.  
The Covenant this time.

**Title**: Better this way  
**Fandom**: The Covenant  
**Pairing**: Reid Garwin/Aaron Abbot  
**Rating**: FRA / M / R

**Kink**: Drunk sex, bj/hj  
**Prompt**: Morning after

**Warning**: Slash, Sex, Booze. Y'know.

**D/c**: I don't own the Covenant boys.

**A/n**: This was totally last second and spontanious. :) I like it.

Enjoy!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"You're such a tool!" Reid's anger was bubbling in him and he didn't know how to control it while alcohol controlled his body. Aaron had him pinned against the back of the door in the empty laundry room.

"Why do you hate me so much?" His voice didn't hold a bite, despite how hard he was pressing the blonde into the wood. Reid squirmed under his hold, but to no avail. His blue eyes were glaring at the jock.

"You're a prick. You treat us like dirt. You hate us. Why the Hell shouldn't I hate you?" Aaron studied the drunk blonde for a moment, his own buzz not nearly as strong.

"I never said I hated you guys." His voice was soft, but Reid took no notice.

"Let me go!" Reid thrashed against the arms pinning him, but only succeeded in hitting his head on the door. "Ow..."

"_Hey_," The soft tone finally sunk into Reid's brain and he frowned in confusion, but stopped trying to free himself. "I don't hate you."

"Then... why are we in here?" Reid's glazed eyes searched the other's face with distrust. Aaron dropped his eyes to the floor for a moment.

"Because... I was hoping to rile you up." Reid gave a dry laugh.

"It worked." Aaron chuckled and nodded, still avoiding the blonde's eyes. "Why?" Reid nudged Aaron's leg with his knee. Aaron squirmed a bit and finally let Reid go.

"Uh, I um... I dunno. You should go back to the party." Aaron reached for the door handle, but Reid blocked it. Aaron met his eyes nervously. Reid was shocked to see emotion in the jock's face, fear even.

Being in a lucid state of mind, having confusing and conflicting emotions wracking him, and hardly being aware of his surroundings, Reid did the only thing that seemed logical at this moment. Reid cupped his hand on the back of Aaron's neck and pulled him close. He rested his forehead against Aaron's and felt the sweat there. Aaron's eyes flicked to Reid's parted lips and the blonde moved that last inch.

A jolt went through the older boy's body as the punk's hot lips met his. It was an unreal fantasy that he was denying desperately. His body wouldn't let him so much as question what was happening. His hands gripped Reid's dark jeans at the hips and pulled them against his own. Eyes fluttered shut uncertainly when Reid's body relaxed against him. For a moment, everything was calm.

Then, the sexual tension snapped like a knife.

Reid's eyes sprung open and he pulled back suddenly. Aaron could have sworn the kid's eyes were as black as night, but the room was dim and barely lit by the one bulb on the other end. Reid's hands moved so quickly, it felt like air was pushing the fabric off of his skin. Aaron suddenly doubted Reid's state of inebriation as practiced fingers skimmed over sensitive skin with ease, the rough half-fabric a tantalizing contrast from Aaron's smooth sides. They hovered at the waistline of the last piece of fabric on either of their bodies.

"I wanna play, Aaron..." His voice was rough and slurred. His scary dark eyes bore through Aaron's head, giving him the feeling that he couldn't say no.

"Like we used to?" His voice was heavy, but tiny, almost afraid. Reid smirked, kicking his own underwear from his ankles and peeling Aaron's down his thighs.

"I know a few more tricks than I did back then." Aaron shivered, suddenly naked, laid out before his former friend, shamelessly aroused, and startlingly lightheaded.

Then Aaron's mind was sent reeling. Waves of heat literally pulsed through his body as hot lips closed over his shaft. His fingers clawed at the cold hardwood floor beneath him. His hips pushed upward and his shoulder blades ground into the floor. Teeth nipped at his hipbone, his nipples, his collar bone, his ear... He then realized that the heat and tightness around him was no longer the blonde's mouth. That thought, the vacuum-like pressure around his dick, and the dirty string of words pouring in his ear were enough to have him grinding his teeth to keep from screaming his orgasm.

Aaron's whole body convulsed and his eyes rolled back in his skull. This was nothing like any girl he'd ever been with, and something (later on when he'd regained thought) gave him the feeling no one else would ever be like this.

Reid was covered in sweat, looking down at the brunette, golden straw hair falling in his black eyes. His arms were rippling as he held himself up, his jaw flexed, his tattoos glowed. His skin burned against Aaron as though a fever was boiling his blood. The blonde rode out Aaron's orgasm before pulling off and letting the seed drip down between his thighs. Aaron watched in absolute astonishment as the boy's body flexed in ways that a human shouldn't. He looked absolutely godly, skin shimmering in the dim light, penis dripping and fully erect.

With timid hands, Aaron reached out to touch the fiery skin. His hand closed over Reid and twisted softly. The room went cold all of a sudden and Reid came with a hard shiver. His cum was hot on Aaron's hand, surprising him. Reid sat on Aaron's thighs, straddling the boy, head bowed and hair covering his face. He panted softly, fingers slowly uncurling from Aaron's biceps. The room seemed to suddenly drop another 10 degrees and Reid looked up, eyes bright blue and glassy. He wavered a bit, sudden fatigue making his drunken limbs heavy. Aaron looked around the small laundry room and pulled a thick blanket from one of the baskets. Reid's eyelids were sinking over the unfocused blues. Aaron bucked his hips and Reid fell forward. Aaron caught him and held the blonde against his chest. He knew that the next day would be awkward at best and full out Hell at the worst, but at the moment, all that mattered was the sleeping god in his arms.

When Reid woke up in the morning, the first thing he registered was the smell of sex. He inwardly smirked, blinking his eyes into focus. The room was awfully tiny... And that was not a girl.

"_Abbot?_" He breathed in disbelief. He looked over their bodies, or what was visible of them through the tangled blanket. They were definitely laying on a floor. In a laundry room? Aaron had bite marks all over his torso, and Reid couldn't help but smirk. Aaron groaned and shifted before opening his eyes. After only a second's look, Aaron's eyes dropped to the shadows, uncertain how to react. Reid could feel the tension growing between then and decided to be mature for once. It didn't help that his head was pounding. Aaron was sitting up now, running a hand through his long locks.

"Hey!" Aaron protested when Reid pushed him over. He shot a glare to the kid, but relaxed when he saw Reid's smile. "Uh... morning?" Reid nodded in reply. He didn't have to ask what happened last night. He knew his markings.

The boys silently stood and re-clothed themselves. Aaron desperately wanted to say something, but he wasn't sure why. He was totally okay with one night stands, usually. He didn't know why Reid was making his nervous. The blonde seemed to be smooth right now, but Aaron missed the wince as he stood up too fast. The bright eyes turned on the jock and he met them.

"Shit, my head's killing me." The punk pulled his fingerless gloves over his hands and leaned against the wall to wait for Aaron to finish pulling his clothes on.

"So... What now?" Aaron asked awkwardly, unable to keep his concern inside any longer. Reid shrugged.

"Now we go home and you explain to your friends that I knocked you out last night." Aaron glared at the smug blonde.

"Hell no!" He folded his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"How else are you gonna explain that black eye and your disappearance last night?" Reid laughed. Aaron's eyes went wide in surprise and he tenderly touched his face.

"I do not have a black eye..." although, he didn't sound too sure. Reid laughed again.

"No, you don't." Aaron glared at him. "Listen, don't tell 'em anything. One night stand if you want. No one has to know. Nothing has changed, right?" Reid's eyes were flickering over Aaron.

"Right."

"And you still hate me, right?" Aaron opened his mouth, but hesitated.

"Right." He finally answered, forcing a bite in his voice. "So get outta my house." Reid smirked.

"Whatever you say." He winked and left the room without turning back, and Aaron was more confused than ever. However, he couldn't deny that it was better this way.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Wow. I feel lame ending it like that.  
I wanted the morning to be awkward and tense, but still kind of make sense.  
Did it work?

Also, did y'all pick up on Reid Using during sex? I was hoping it would show.  
*shrug*  
That's what we get for spontaneity. Right?

Till next time,  
-J X


End file.
